MAIS OUTRA ZANGA
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Tradução da fic de Helena Dax 'Otra Pelea Más' Harry e Draco zangaramse... outra vez. Porquê que Ron e Hermione o encontram tão divertido? HPDM Antes de DH


**As personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling. A fic, em si, é da autora espanhola, Helena Dax. **_**¡Gracias, guapa!**_

* * *

**Mais Outra Zanga**

**By Helena Dax**

_Trad. By Pandora N. Black_

* * *

**H**arry estava em casa dos seus queridos amigos Ron e Hermione e parecia muito enfadado. Eles tinham-se sentado juntos no sofá e escutavam-lhe com uma expressão que incluía um pouco de interesse e muita diversão mal dissimulada. 

- … e então eu disse-lhe que se o cadeirão não lhe gostava, era problema dele, que essa também era a minha casa e que eu nunca protestei pela sua colecção de retratos de antepassados bordes ou por fodidos jarrões chineses que não se podem nem olhar por si se rompem. E sabem o que me respondeu, o muito…? Que esse cadeirão provava que o meu mal gosto era genético.

Ron e Hermione esforçavam-se realmente para não rir.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- Eu perguntei-lhe se o meu mal gosto era a causa de que eu me tivesse enamorado de um imbecil como ele.

Os seus amigos suspiraram.

- E depois?

- Ele disse-me que, então, não era genético, senão uma doença contagiosa e que por isso ele também se tinha enamorado de um deficiente estético como eu.

De novo, tentaram não gargalhar. Havia que reconhecer que os insultos de Draco Malfoy sempre eram mais originais que os de Harry Potter.

- Que lhe disseste tu? – Indagou Hermione servindo-lhe outra taça de chá. O chá costumava tranquilizá-lo depois das suas discussões com Draco.

- Bom, aquilo terminou convertendo-se numa batalha de obstinação. Sei que os dois dizemos coisas que não sentimos quando nos zangamos, mas é que no final sacou-me do juízo. Segundo ele, tento controlá-lo. Podem acreditar? Como pode ter a cara dura de acusar-me a mim disso? Ele seria feliz se legalizassem a _Imperius_ e pudesse obrigar todo o mundo a fazer a sua santa vontade!

Eles riram.

- Nisso tens razão.

Harry balançou a cabeça, ainda muito magoado.

- Não sei porquê que o aguento, a sério. É insuportável.

Ron sorriu um pouco.

- Eu já te disse que envolver-te com esse furão albino era uma má ideia.

- Ronald! – Ralhou-lhe Hermione, lançando-lhe uma mirada de reprovação. – Não o chames assim.

- Não, Ron tem razão. – Replicou Harry retraído. – É a pessoa mais pesada do mundo. Qualquer diria que continua a ter onze anos. Se não se faz tudo á sua maneira, põe-se de morros e não há quem o aguente todo o dia. Essa é toda a maturidade emocional que conseguiu!

- Bom, todos sabemos que Draco tem um carácter muito especial. – Observou Hermione conciliadora.

Harry cruzou os braços.

- Oh, ena eufemismo! Melhor dizer que é teimoso, insensível, manipulador, egocêntrico e mandão. A sério, há vezes que não sei que narizes vejo nele. É tão… – Não havia palavras que pudessem definir alguém tão irritante. "Tão Draco" teria sido a expressão correcta, mas havia que conviver com ele para compreendê-la em toda a sua extensão. – Sempre temos que fazer o que ele diga.

- Normalmente fazes-lhe ceder a metade das vezes.

- É uma luta contínua.

- Tu tens alma de guerreiro, Harry. – Animou-lhe ela.

- Sabem que a gente deixou de me falar todo este tempo depois de passar cinco minutos com ele?

- Só aprecias Draco quando o conheces melhor.

- Pois eu conheço-o muito bem e estou farto dele. O que teria que fazer é ir-me embora e deixá-lo com os seus jarrões chineses, a ver se ele gosta disso. – Os seus dois amigos começaram-se a rir e ele olhou-os com irritação e surpresa. – Ena, vejo que os meus problemas vos fazem muita graça.

- Oh, Harry… - Começou Hermione tentando controlar-se. – No dia em que tu deixes Draco Malfoy, o Inferno congelará e os Slytherins serão amáveis com os Hufflepuffs.

Havia poucas coisas mais molestas que ir queixar-se aos seus supostos melhores amigos de um e que ditos amigos se o tomassem com tão pouca seriedade. Será que não se davam conta do mal que o estava a passar?

- Posso saber por que lhe defendes tanto? – Questionou irritado.

Ela mirou-o com os olhos carregados de sabedoria e um sorriso compreensivo. Recordava bem o dia em que Harry lhes tinha contado que se tinha enrolado com Draco Malfoy num dos estúpidos _cocktails_ do Prof. Slughborn. A colaboração de Draco na Ordem da Fénix tinha-lhe livrado de uma condenação em Azkaban após a guerra e considerava-se um dos bons, mas isso não queria dizer que a ela e a Ron lhes tivesse entusiasmado a notícia. Tinha-lhes preocupado que Draco só quisesse divertir-se um pouco com ele e depois dar-lhe uma sapatada.

O tempo tinha-lhes demonstrado que se tinham preocupado sem motivo.

- Porque ainda te segue com a mirada cada vez que estão na mesma habitação. Porque não sorri a ninguém como te sorri a ti. Porque se lhe pedisses a lua, morreria tentando consegui-la.

- Oh, e porque a ela lhe deu livre acesso á biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. – Acrescentou Ron gozando um pouco com o romantismo da sua mulher.

Desta vez, foi Harry quem sorriu, o primeiro sorriso desde que tinha chegado a casa dos seus amigos uma hora antes, alterado e ofendido.

- Ah, isso.

- Por mim podem ir dar um passeio os dois. – Aclarou Hermione.

Ron deu-lhe um beijo conciliador na bochecha.

- Não te zangues, minha vida. Ademais, estou de acordo contigo. Harry, amigo, tens tantas possibilidades de deixar Draco como os _Cannons_ de ganhar a Liga de Quidditch, malditos inúteis. Aparte de que nunca chegarias a dar esse passo, Draco não te deixaria ires embora. Encerrar-te-ia no sótão e te faria tomar filtros de amor até que quisesses estar com ele outra vez. O meu conselho é que aceites o teu destino com resignação e regresses a casa.

- Sim, Harry. – Adicionou Hermione com simpatia. – Só que… já sabes, não é precisamente a primeira vez que temos esta conversa…

- Não, não é. – Ron riu.

- … e todos sabemos como acaba. – Concluiu ela. – Assim que, porque não te vais embora e fazes as pazes com ele? Sabes que já deve estar arrependido de ter dito todas essas coisas.

Harry franziu o cenho, metade em diversão, metade a sério.

- Se vos molestos, dizem-me, eh?

- Não sejas tonto, Harry, claro que não nos molestas. – Disse ela. – Mas quanto antes façam as pazes, antes deixarão de passar mal os dois. Ademais, falta pouco para a hora de jantar. De verdade pensas deixá-lo a jantar sozinho, ao pobre?

A ideia de o seu Draco jantando sozinho nessa casa tão grande fez com que lhe abrandasse um pouco o coração. Draco odiava jantar sozinho. E admitiu relutante que tinham parte de razão. Não era muito provável que fosse romper com ele. Assim que se pôs trabalhosa e dignamente em pé.

- Gostava mais quando sempre me davam razão.

Ron e Hermione começaram a rir enquanto se levantavam também para se despedirem.

- Sim, já nos disseste várias vezes. – Disse Ron. – A culpa é tua por pedir-nos que tentássemos levar-nos bem com ele.

Quem poderia rebater algo assim? Harry estreitou-lhe a mão e beijou Hermione na bochecha.

- Bom, vemo-nos no sábado na Toca, vale?

Ia Desaparecer-se quando lhe chegou uma mirada de advertência de Hermione.

- Harry…

- Não se passa nada, Hermione.

- Usa a rede Flu.

- Posso usar a Aparição. – Disse teimoso e ofendido. – Como achas que vim até aqui?

- Eu sei como vieste até aqui e me parece mal. – Repreendeu-lhe. – Já sabes o que te disse o Curandeiro. Faz o favor de usar a rede Flu e deixa-te de idiotices. Não queiras tornar a deixar-te as duas pernas atrás.

Harry apertou os dentes.

- Isso poderia acontecer a qualquer.

- Usa a rede Flu e não sejas teimoso. Logo dizes a Draco.

- Draco também se Aparece.

Hermione pôs os braços nas ancas.

- Tens a certeza que ele é o único que se comporta como se tivesse onze anos?

Só para não a escutar mais, Harry foi á lareira e, após dizer-lhes adeus outra vez, deitou pós de Flu no seu interior.

- Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A mansão familiar dos Malfoy tinha várias lareiras e, por general, só uma estava conectada com a rede Flu. Harry chegou a uma salinha que rara vez tinha outra função que fazer de ponto de partida e de chegada. Não estava muito longe do salão onde realmente passavam a maior parte do tempo e Harry começou a andar com lentidão, ponderando que era onde estaria Draco. 

Dizer que estava desejoso de encontrá-lo e fazer as pazes teria sido exagerar demasiado. Mas sempre que se zangava com ele punha-lhe uma sensação desagradável na boca do estômago. O único que queria era fazer desaparecer essa sensação.

Tal como acreditava, Draco estava nesse salão. Não parecia muito angustiado pela luta, considerando que estava adormecido no sofá com uma revista muggle no peito e os óculos na ponta do seu nariz. A viva imagem da inocência… até que abriria os olhos. Mas no meio do salão estava o cadeirão de discórdia, envolto num enorme laço prateado.

Harry mirou o cadeirão por uns segundos e sentou-se no sofá, ao seu lado.

- Draco… – disse movendo-o suavemente o braço. Draco costumava ter o sonho bastante ligeiro e sempre acordava se ele se levantava para ir ao quarto-de-banho ou dava demasiadas voltas. Mas desta vez, não moveu um músculo. Harry maneou-lhe um pouco mais forte. – Draco!

Continuava sem se mover e Harry sentiu-se aprisionado por uma onda de pânico devastador. Não podia estar morto. Se ele estava morto, ele morreria.

- Draco! – Começou a gritar, mais alto, dando-lhe um par de boas sacudidelas. – Draco!!!

Harry quase começou a chorar de alívio quando Draco abriu os olhos, confuso e alarmado.

- O que foi? - Disse com voz sonolenta e tensa á vez, procurando automaticamente a varinha.

Harry abraçou-o com força, aferrando-se a ele como se fosse o único que lhe impedisse de cair ao vazio.

- Nada… Nada…

Mas Draco conhecia-o demasiado bem e depois de uns segundos, safou-se do seu abraço para poder olhá-lo na cara com expressão de gozo.

- Achas-te que eu tinha morrido?

- Chamei-te e tu não acordas-te. Tu que levas mil anos queixando-te de que respiro demasiado forte quando durmo.

- E para descobrir se estava vivo tinhas que me provocar um enfarte. Não podias comprovar se continuava a respirar?

Harry sentiu-se magoado. O seu medo tinha sido sincero e necessitava de um pouco de compreensão, não que o tratassem como se fosse idiota.

- Estava assustado. – Disse em voz baixa.

Uma chispa de pena e arrependimento cruzou os olhos grises de Draco.

- Vem aqui. – Disse com voz doce enquanto o atraía fazia ele para beijá-lo e abraçá-lo também. – Lamento, carinho. Eu também me teria assustado se fosse ao contrário.

Harry deixou-se consolar nos seus braços. Essa era uma das coisas que tinham feito com que se enamorasse perdidamente dele, a descoberta de que Draco tinha o dom de abraçá-lo e criar um mundo próprio no qual só estavam eles os dois e todos os demais ficavam no outro lado.

- És parte de mim, Draco. És a parte de mim que mais quero. Não sei o que faria se te acontecesse algo.

- Por Merlin, Harry… – Disse, mas sem gozo. – Por que iria acontecer-me algo?

- Temos cento e sessenta e dois anos. – Informou separando-se um pouco dele.

Draco encolheu os ombros.

- A esperança média de vida dos magos é de cento e oitenta ou assim. – Sorriu um pouco. – Eu diria que ainda nos quedam umas quantas zangas por adiante.

Harry devolveu-lhe o sorriso e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

- Oxalá sejam muitas.

Então miraram-se aos olhos e não necessitavam de usar _Legilimency_ para saber que se estavam a recordar dos pequenos-almoços na cama, das discussões momentâneas, das viagens, dos segredos compartidos, do dia em que Harry se tinha instalado na Malfoy Manor, das gargalhadas, dos maus momentos. Da sua vida.

- Obrigado por regressares antes do jantar. Odeio jantar sozinho.

- Eu sei. – Assentiu pondo-se em pé e ajudando-o a ele a fazer o mesmo. – Obrigado pelo cadeirão.

Os dois começaram a andar em direcção á porta. Draco, que tinha a anca um pouco tocada, mas negava-se a usar bengala, sujeitou-se do seu braço.

- Sabes que eu te amo ainda que te estejas a tornar um velho chanfrado?

- Sei. Eu também te amo ainda que te estejas a tornar um velho temperamental.

Passo a passo, os dois foram jantar.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Olá! Cá estou eu com mais uma tradução! É o meu segundo One-Shot traduzido do espanhol. Obrigada á maravilhosa e criativa Helena Dax pela sua permissão e por esta incrível fic deste fofo casal! Obrigada também a Cissy Potter por betar. Amiga, o FFN e as minhas histórias nunca mais serão iguais sem ti! Beijos! Espero que gostem e_ **reviews. **


End file.
